3600 SECOND
by TitaniaGirl
Summary: gara gara tugas merepotkan aku jadi bertemu dengan seseorang/menyukainya tanpa mengetauinya/jangankan identitas,nama saja tidak tahu/dicated for shikaino fanday.


**Dedicated for shikaino fanday 22-23**

_Disclaimer:Saya tahu kalau semua karakter Naruto adalah milik masashi kishimoto_

_Pairing :Shikamaru Y_

_Warning :Alur kecepetan atau malah lelet,kelewat OOC,typo bejalan kesana kemari,banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD,ide cerita yang pas-pasan,cerita membosankan,cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya. _

**3600 SECOND**

Mencoba bersahabat dengan dentingan irama disetiap melodi indah dari sang waktu yang berjalan setiap aliran cakra mengalir disetiap aroma oksigen yang mengudara di syaraf-syaraf indra penciumanku.

Beranjak dari waktu yang saat ini mengikat tubuh mungilku dengan rantai besi yang merepotkan diri,berlari menjauhi rangungan suara nyaring,suara dengan benang beracun jatuhnya gema di daun telingaku, menjauh agar tak membuat tuli setiap syaraf di gendang tempat perlindungan dan semestinya harus ku pastikan,harus ku teliti disetiap detail sudut ruangannya.

Berlari mengejar bayanganmu meski aku tak mungkin sosok tubuhku dari dinginnya fikiran kemelut di dari kehampaanmu.

Mengadakan perjanjian dengan sang Dewa waktu yang memimpin alam semesta. Ia tak pernah lelah mengerjakan tugasnya. Mengitari lingkaran derajad tempat persinggahannya.

Menunggu dentingan sang dewa penyelamat dari kayangan turun menghentikan waktu pembelajaran saat ini dari penjara pembelajaran.

Tersadarku dari lamunan indahku sesegera mungkin ku cari semua nyawa-nyawaku dari ceceran ceceran lagi pintu gerbang antara kenyataan dan mimpi sudah di depan mata.

Berkali–kali aku menghela nafas panjangku,tapi keadaan tersebut sama sekali tak membantu mataku untuk terjaga lebih lama lagi kuarahkan pandanganku ke objek lain,demi membuat mataku tetap terjaga lebih lama.

Tak sia sia aku menyapu setiap sudut ruangan sosok sahabat pingku sedang memainkan ponselnya diatas meja dengan buku sebagai tahun 2013 ini buku sudah beralih fungsi,sebagai pengacau pembelajaran bukan sebagai penunjang tersenyum menggeleng.

Merasakan hembusan angin diwajahku melalui celah kaca jendela,tak urung membuatku semakin sulit menahan rasa belaiannya rambut ponytailku juga sedikit berantakan itu tak kuindahkan.

Kali ini aku memaksa indra penglihatanku untuk memperhatikan pembelajaran di depan kelas.

Aku mentransitkan pandanganku terlebih kupastikan, dipembelajaran saat ini tidak satu pun siswa memperhatikan,kecuali gadis Hyuga didepan sana._Bingo.._benar saja mereka lebih memilih menyumpal lubang ditelinga mereka dengan kapas -pura memperhatikan paling efektif,turun temurun dari siswa terdahulu hingga sekarang untuk terhindar dari paksaan sang guru-maju kedepan mengerjakan soal,adalah pura-pura memperhatikan.

Anak-anak jaman sekarang,bukan lagi guru yang mengajar murid tapi murid yang membodohi guru.

Sudah 10800 detik,sejak sang guru masuk keruangan ini,bersama hewan peliharaannya, dikebun bisakah dia tidak menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai kebun binatang.

Oh ya ini kilasan info sedikit tentang sang guru,beliau guru sarjana terbaik guru terkiller se-antero pernah terlambat masuk kelas walau hanya satu detik pergi pacarnya Manda-sang ular- setia pembelajarannya selalu berkaitan dengan hewan melata pembahasan selalu menggunakan ular.

Satu lagi nilai ulangan para siswa yang terbilang didiknya patut bangga walau hanya memperolah nilai LIMA juga sudah nilai Orochimaru-sensei sangatlah pelit memberikan ulangan memanglah tidak banyak,hanya dua puluh soal _essay._Kebanyakan jenis soal adalah _jelaskan_ atau _sebutkan._Tidak hanya itu,setiap ulangan diadakan secara mendadak,lebih parah lagi,ulangan dibagi menjadi dua _kloter._ Catatan!siswa yang diampu Orochimaru-sensei hanya bisa meraih nilai not angka.

Kriiiing!.

Waktu penantian tepanjang dalam hari ini akhirnya berakhir juga.

Suara paling merdu dari dewa penyelamat akhirnya mengalun tenang tepat di syaraf ku dan tentunya seluruh pasukan anti biologi dari panasnya penjara.

Suara merdu tersebut sontak membuat rasa kantukku juga bingung dimana menghilangnya virus kantuk yang menyerang mataku tiba hilang begitu saja.

Dengan ini berakhirlah sudah sesi ceramah panjang yang disampaikan guru biologi dengan tugas membuat makalah artikel tentang aliran darah didalam tubuh lima puluh dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang.

"Pig ..kantin yuk!" Aku tidak menjawab dengan keta kata melainkan dengan bahasa isyarat-mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku-buku yang berserakan dimejaku.

"cepatlah pig."Aku menggiring buku-buku pelajaran biologiku memasuki kandangnya.

Ku akui mendengarkan ceramah dari guru bermata ular tersebut sedikit banyak membuat otakku lelah,dengan secara otomatis membuat rasa lapar menyerang perutku.

Meja kosong,tepat disamping jendela di sudut ruangan menjadi pilihan terakhir kami sekaligus pilihan yang ada.

"kalian mau pesan apa?." Belum sempat Sakura duduk dia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan jasanya,memang contoh kawan yang modus.

"milkshake."Ucap Hinata ada nada ragu di perkataannya tadi.

"air putih."

"lagi diet eh?."

"tidak."Jawabku sekenanya.

"jangan terlalu sering berdiet pig itu tidak bagus,tubuhmu itu sudah kurus."Ucap sakura penuh penekanan disetiap verbanya.

"i..iya Ino-chan jj..jangan diet berlebihan begitu."

"aku tidak sedang diet dokter,aku hanya sedang malas."ujarku menenangkan para sahabatku.

"terimakasih,aku harap itu pujian."Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol sakura.

Lima menit cukup untuk menunggu pesanan kami bertiga memang sengaja tidak memesan makanan karena kami membawa bekal dari saja kubuka bekal yang dibawa sushi ikan salmon kesukaanku di kotak bekal nanti aku bisa meminta sedikit mengambil tanpa izin? aku yakin Sakura tidak akan memberiku jika menu bekalnya yang satu itu.

"ittadakimasu"Ucap kami hampir bersamaan.

"hei..Sakura..."Suara cempreng milik seseorang,telah mengusik ketenangan biasa cengiran khasnya tak pernah lepas dari berani bertaruh,seluruh penghuni kantin bisa mendengar teriakan,maksudku raungan kekasih sahabat pinkku.

Duakk..

"aduh Sakura kenapa kau memukulku?." Ritual pasangan memukul Naruto tepat setelah dia sampai disamping Sakura .Mungkin pukulan merupakan bahasa cinta dari Sakura untuk Naruto.

"itu karena kau bodoh."garis-garis merah di pipi Sakura bisa kulihat,entah mungkin karena sendiri mala memasang muka polos sambil memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban dari ciuman tangan Sakura.

"biar!aku bodoh,tapi aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran orochimaru-sensei?"Naruto menujulurkan iblis kini mengembang di aksinya mengambil kursi kosong dan meletakkannya disamping Sakura.

Mataku mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari makhluk pirang didepanku ini "maksudmu?" Sakura bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto kupungkiri aku juga bingung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan yang seakan mengataan 'dia pintar'. Yang benar saja?.

"Naruto mendapat nilai sepuluh pelajaran Orocimaru sensei." Suara datar Neji muncul dari balik pintu kantin,dan percayalah seluruh pasang mata sekarang memandangnya kantin yang sebelumnya penuh sekarang agak sepi,jika tidak percayalah seluruh warga sekolah akan gempar mendengar berita langka _plus _mustahil tersebut.

"benarkah Naruto? aku tak percaya dengan semua bualanmu."Ya tuhan apa dunia sudah mendekati kiamat seorang neruto yang terkenal paling bodoh dan selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dari ekor,mendapat nilai sempurna apalagi di pelajaran Orochimaru sensei?.

"kenapa semua orang tidak percaya,padahal aku sudah susah payah mengerjakan soal mematikan itu."Nadanya sedikit kecewa.

"ckk itu karena kau mencontek rusa pemalas itu."Suara datar Sasuke muncul dari balik pandangku mengikuti langkah kakinya barang sejenak.

"sudah kubilang Teme aku tidak mencontek,aku hanya sedikit er.. ." Katanya denga penuh penekanan di kata lagi pukulan Sakura mendarat tepat diatas kepala malang hanya membalas dengan ringisan andalannya ,mengusap kepala tak bersalahnya yang menjadi korban amukan tangan Sakura.

"itu sama saja,Naruto!."Sedikit nada kesal terselip di suara Neji-senpai.

Tunggu rusa pemalas,siapa dia?sebegitu jeniuskah dia hingga dia bisa mendapatkan niai sebegitu mustahil bagi para rekor tersebut ternyata terpecahkan oleh siswa kelas tiga.

"sebegitu jeniuskah dia?."Kataku memasang muka 'benarkah-ini-mustahil'.

"begitulah."Ujar Neji santai.

"oh."ucapku manggut-manggut sambil memajukan bibir bawahku.

"jadi ternyata kelas 3A pemecah rekornya ya?."Sakura mengatakannya dengan semangat sekali.

"kakak kelas ya?."ucapku kembali dengan mengangguk anggu.

"jangan lupakan aku,aku juga memecahkan rekor,huft harusnya aku mendapat muri nih atau paling tidak tercatat dalam _book of record_." Dasar Naruto,santai sekali dia bicara seperti dengan nada ke-pe-de-an pula.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat hadiah dari hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Walau aku sangat penasaran dengan siswa ini tapi aku enggan menanyakan lebih ketahuan jika ternyata aku kurang up-date masalah siswa juga mendengarkan perdebatan diakhir mendengarkan ceramah dari Neji-senpai untuk belajar lebih giat,atau apalah itu.

Aku melipat tanganku diatas tingkah konyol Naruto yang selalu saja berhasil membuat pipi Sakura menampakkan garis-garis senyuman yang bisa kupaparkan.

Sekali lagi aku Neji terlalu _overprotective _terhadap Neji memang mengidap penyakit _sistercomplek._Jadi,setiap inci gerak Sasuke terhadap Hinata tidak luput dari pengawasan Neji-calon kakak ipar tak jarang Sasuke mendapat _dethglaire _dari sang calon kakak begitu tetap saja Sasuke tidak mengindahkan sedikitpun malah,seringkali Sasuke mengejek calon kakak iparnya dengan sengaja memegang tangan Hinata atau merangkul pundak juga aku tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan rencana mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tak akan ku sia-siakan waktu untuk mencicipi sushi ikan rasanya sudah terngiang -diam aku mengambil sushi dari kotak bekal Sakura,karena jika aku ketahuan yakin saja,untuk satu minggu kedepan uang jajanku habis untuk mentraktirnya.

Memang sushi buatan ibu Sakura paling enak se-dunia.

Aku menikmatinya hingga kunyahan terakhirku. "Pig.." Teriak Sakura saat aku sedang menikmati makanan hasil curianku untuk sesaat,tarnyata si empunya makanan sial telingaku bisa tuli jika ini berlanjut dengan durasi setelah ini aku harus pergi ke dokter THT.

Sial aku tertangkap kuharap Sakura tidak tahu."ya."kujawab santai dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"kau.. taruh kembali curianmu." damn Ino,Sakura mengetahuinya. Ya tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?mengaku tidak ?sama saja dengan ?tidak mungkin,hal tersebut sejurus dengan sekarang aku harus bersikap tenang,santai,jangan tunjukan ketakutanmu Ino sekuat apapun aku mencoba menenangkan diriku pasti masih ketahuan juga ketakutanku.

"hah aku tidak mencuri makananmu."Dasar idiot,kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu,jelas-jelas sudah ketangkep basah maling tapi tetap saja tidak mengaku malah mengelak bukankah mengelak saat ini adalah cara tebaik untuk menolongku?.

"benarkan kau memang mencuri.."semua orang sudah memasang tameng kalau-kalau rubah berekor sembilan mengamuk sekali bukan hal lucu bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

"apa..?"jawabku tau karena apa,aku malah memberikan satu kalimat tanya tersebut.

"masih tidak mengaku juga atau.."Sekali lagi Sakura memasang muka monster, sekarang dia siap menerkamku dari arah depan pula.

"Ino.." Aaaaaaa,jeritku dalam hati,aku memejaman mataku.

Aku kaget,aku membuka mataku yang sempat menoleh mencari sumber suara yang ku ketahui bukan milik sahabat pink ku.

"kau.. dipanggil Asuma-sensei." Dear atas segala kebaikan hatimu membantuku dari amukan rubah berekor sembilan juga untuk seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari kandang rubah ini.

"ada masalah apa kau pig?." Aku hanya menjawab dengan mengendikkan kedua bahuku dan memandang Kiba-si penyelamatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"eh aku tidak mengetahui apapun." Ungkap Kiba-seolah bisa membaca tulisan di dahiku,tapi raut muka Kiba menunjukan seperti 'Ino-kau-di-undang-ke-pesta-kumpulan-serigala-sela mat'.

Baru saja selamat dari kandang rubah sekarang keluar,malah masuk kandang serigala.

Saat aku berjalan tepat disamping Kiba,aku masih sempat saja menatap lekat lekat,mengamati Kiba dari bawah hingga ke atas sebelum kepergianku ke kandang dia heran dengan tatapanku biarlah sesekali aku melakukan hal juga aku melakukan hal itu pada orang lain kecuali dengan Sakura.

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyeludup kedalam dengan itu detak jantungku mulai tak beraturan,ada peningkatan disetiap menggigit bibir bawahku,memainkan jari,meminimalisir rasa gelisah yang ada di dalam diriku.

Sampailah diriku didepan pintu ruang guru memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk agak sedikit dingin juga mengalir ditelapak aku menerka nerka apa yang akan terjadi,pasti itu berhubungan dengan nilai.

"masuk."suara dari dalam menginstrupsiku untuk melakukan hal yang menjadi kata perintah tersebut.

Decitan akibat pintu terbuka tak terhindarkan lagi,mau tak mau aku menutup mataku untuk sebentar.

Sumpah sekarang aku sudah berada di level tertinggi sekarang rasanya lemas, tak kuat menopang kokohnya aku ingin pingsan ditempat,oh bukan aku merasa akan mati konyol disini.

Tatapan Asuma-sensei sulit tampak menganalisa beberapa dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

"kemarilah."

Suara itu membuatku semakin susah mengambil pasokan oksigen di dalam berjalan menjekatinya,tanganku yang masih memegang kenop pintu kulepaskan pelan-pelan dengan dikhiri pintu menutup.

"ya." Jawabku agak canggung.

"kenapa nilaimu di tiga mata pelajaran IPA rendah?."Ucapnya agak naik setengah oktaf dari suara hanya bisa menunduk mendengar penuturannya.

"aku jadi bingung,apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu nanti.,"

"jika tidak kau perbaiki sekarang kau tidak akan naik kelas,kau mengerti." Lanjutnya.

"mengerti sensei." Fikiranku mulai melayang,apa yang terjadi jika tou-san tahu aku pasti akan dibunuh.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti sudah ditaklukan dengan yang namanya paranoid juga menguasai akal negatif merajai perekat juga sudah berhasil membungkap mulutkku.

"kau tahu Ino,kalau ayahmu tahu,ah..aku sudah gagal mendidikmu."Ujar Asuma sensei dengan frustasi.

"oke..untuk menolong nilaimu kau harus mengerjakan 100 soal."mati banyak banget,itu soal semua?

"hah?"jawabku agak menggantung tapi nggan untuk ku teruskan,sebab aku tahu jika diteruskan pasti jumlah pil racun tersebut akan menjadi dua kali lebih banyak.

"waktunya satu jam jadi,nanti kau akan dapat surat izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran satu jam kedepan." Aku menjadi lemas mendengar penuturan guruku yang satu apa-apaan ini dasar guru menyebalkan soal 100 hanya diberi waktu satu untuk selesai.

"hah ap..tapi.."

"untuk kali ini tidak ada penolakan,jika kau tidak ingin ada tiga nilai merah di hasil akhirmu nanti." Sahutnya padahal aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku tapi dengan suksesnya dipotong dengan tidak elitnya.

"ini soalnya dan sekarang kau bisa mengerjakan." Ku ambil kertas yang beliau berikan,dengan berat berbalik,meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk aku melihat soal-soal merepotkan itu.

"kau harus kembali saat pukul satu seperempat,jika kau terambat satu menit saja maka akan ada nilai merah menyapamu." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik melihat guruku itu dengan pandangan guru bisa aku memiliki guru semenyebalkan itu.

Fikiranku melayang entah fikir alangkah baiknya jika aku pingsan sekarang tapi siapa yang akan menyelesaikan ini semua?.

Aku memijam beberapa buku diperpustakaan untuk referensi dalam rangka mengerjakan soal merepotkan ini.

Saat ini aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku akan menuntun seluruh tubuh ini dengan membawa setumpuk buku berisikan panduan megerjakan tugas dengan cepat dan tempat setenang mungkin,sekaligus tempat reefreshing untuk menyegarkan otakku dikala otakku penuh dengan rumus rumus menyebalkan ini.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mengikuti langkah bodoh dari kakiku yang berakhir di atap kakiku sudah tidak waras lagi.

Sepi,suasana yang saja saat ini adalah jam pelajaran mana mungkin ada siswa dengan adrenalin tinggi berani melanggar peraturan ketat dari jam sekolah sama dengan gantung diri.

Bruuk,aku meletakkan buku-buku begitu saja ke lantai jejak sang buku-buku dengan menghempaskan diriku ke lantai.

Menghela nafas berat berkali-kali juga tidak membantu sedikitpun masalah yang saat ini ku ini adalah hari termerepotkan disepanjang menyalahkan,tapi siapa yang patut untuk disalahkan?.

Mulai dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam tiga kali mungkin sedikit dari soal sedikit terbelalak aku membaca soal tersebut berulang-ulang,bukannya jelas setelah membaca soal,kepalaku malah tambah berdenyut,pusing memikirkan penyelesaian soal ini.

Oke mulai dari soal terakhir mungkin lebih ini mataku berkedut,memang tidak salah aku membenci mata pelajaran ini,bagaimana tidak sebagian besar soal adalah kimia,pelajaran super sulit ini harus dipelajari coba aplikasinya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari?doker-dokter di laboratorium?memang benar adanya,tapi apa semua orang ingin menjadi dokter atau ilmuan?tidakkan.

Aku merutuki siapa orang kurang kerjaan penemukan teori pembelajaran kimia?aku sungguh heran.

Sudah 900 detik aku berada ditempat dimana orang pasti tidak akan bisa ,kenapa juga aku tadi tidak meminta bantuan Sakura atau Hinata mungkin mereka akan membantu menerjakan soal-soal serumit dengan sedikit bantuan dari Neji atau Sasuke akan mempermudah masalah.

Kembali kulirik jam dipergelanan tanganku,ternyata aku disini hampir 1200 dari lamunanku,baru limabelas soal aku semakin gelisah jika soal ini tidak terselesaikan.

Beberapa kali aku membuka buku referensi dari informasi di situs web juga tidak banyak soal hafalan saja yang mampu rumus malah belum tersentuh sama terasa begitu cepat bisa kuhentikan pasti akan kuhentikan sekarang juga.

''Aaaaaaaaa''jeritku berusaha mengurangi keelisahan dalam soal belum terselesaikan,padahal waktunya sudah sangat kata yang kurasakan adalah jengkel karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal pada diri sendiri,kenapa saat pelajaran tidak mau memperhatikan,barang sedikit.

"dasar, berisik mendokusai."

"siapa?"Aku kaget,perasaan hanya aku yang berada disini,tapi kenapa ada suara yang dan telingaku berusaha mencari sumber suara sekarang malah melayang jangan-jangan ada hantu disekitar sini tapi tidak mungkinkan sekolah ter-elite seantero tokyo ternyata malah tempat terangker?

Seseorang muncul dari balik teng tempat tampungan dulu tapi dia manusiakan?aku harus dia lekat-lekat dari ujung ke aku bernafas lega ternyata kakinya menapak di lantai berarti dia bukan hantu.

"kau manusiakan?."tanyaku bodoh juga aku bertanya seperti itu.

"apa kau sedang tersesat didunia setan nona?." Jawabnya,seakan dia tahu apa yang ada di fikiranku.

"aku kan hanya memastikan,tiba-tiba kau muncul eh bukan,tepatnya mengagetkanku?."eh tapi tunggu dulu inikan masih jam pelajaran kenapa dia berada disini atau anak ini juga dihukum sepertiku juga? Jika tidak pastilah ini anak mempunyai adrenalin tinggi untuk acara membolos seperti ini.

Bukannya menjawab dia melah menggumam kata seperti "mendokusai",dan berjalan menuju tempat akses keluar dari tempat ini.

"tunggu kau siswa sini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Apa kau murid baru? Kau kelas apa?."tanyaku bertubi tubi,karena memang aku juga baru bertemu dengan dia sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar jika ada siswa baru disekolah ini.

Pemuda tadi malah menyipitkan matanya,"3a."jawabnya singkat,sesingkat 3A? Berarti sekelas dengan Sasuke,Naruto,juga Neji,tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu?.

"kau siswa baru?."tanyaku,sukses membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya mnuju pintu keluar.

"aku bukan siswa baru nona cerewet."sungguh pemuda pelit ekspresi menjawab pertanyaank saja dia tidak berbalik untuk sekedar menatap si melewatiku dengan tenang.

Ide konyol terlintas begitu saja di dia kelas tiga ditambah kelas itukan kelas yang terkenal dengan murid jeniusnya,pasti dia bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini."tunggu.."dia menoleh,pertanda bagus.

"bukankah senpai sudah kelas tiga? Err bisakah senpai membantuku mengerjakan soal ini?." Dia kembali malah menggumam mendokusai dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"kumohon.."tidak ada reaksi dia terus saja melanjutkan langkah malasnya.

"tolonglah.."

"akan ku lakukan apapun asalkan kau mau membantuku.."Masih tidak berhasil juga menghentikan langkahnya

"bukankah jika senpai masuk sekarang senpai akan dihukum?.."

"aku akan tutup mulut,jika senpai membantuku.."

"senpai tolonglah aku,kumohon.." Sekarang aku benar-benar sudah menurunkan harga ini tidak berhasil juga tamatlah riwayatku.

"tolonglah,kumohon tugas ini harus dikumpulkan sebentar lagi.."sepertinya badai juga tidak akan bisa menghentikan dia sudah memegang kenop,bersiap menyerah sia-sia saja aku berusaha sekuat apapun.

Aku putus perasaan frustasi,frustasi mengahadapi soal menyebalkan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi ini,padahal banyak sekali opsi,tapi untuk saat ini semua opsi itu hanyalah pilihan sebuah ilusi yang tak pernah terlalu sempit untuk saat ada ide apapun untuk saat ini.

Mataku mulai mataku tidak kuat menahan banyaknya debit air di pelupuk mataku kini jatuh menjelajahi setiap inci pipi -matian aku menahannya tapi ternyata bentengku bisa runtuh kecil menemaniku menundukan kepalaku,merutuki kebodohanku nasibku sekarang adalah kegiatan terbaik difikiranku untuk diriku kuhapus untuk beberapa waktu ini,toh tidak ada juga yang melihat tangisanku juga kan?.

"ck mendokusei,berhentilah menangis aku benci melihatnya."Ucapnya mendongakkan kepalaku,demi melihat wajah mengulurkan sapu tangan dari menerimanya,aku tesenyum.

"apa ini artinya kau,maksudnya senpai mau membantuku?."ujarku sambil menghapus airmata ku yang masih tertinggal di pipiku.

Yess rencanaku harus berterimakasih kepada air mata buayaku yang telah berhasil mengalahkan tertawa didalam hati.

Aku tak peduli,dia menanggapi dengan gumaman 'mendokusei' yang penting tugasku jahat sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi,daripada ini tidak selesai.

Dia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah agak memiringkan arah tubuhku,agak adalah supaya aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar setiap verbal dari pita suaranya.

Dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas basah dari 60 detik dia sudah selesai membaca .Sangat cepat dan hati aku mulai terpesona akan kejeniusannya.

"merepotkan."gumamnya,aku hanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"bagaimana?."walau aku ragu,tapi aku mengumpulkan keberanianku,hanya untuk sekedar memandangnya penuh tanya.

"kau..,soal begini tidak bisa mengerjakannya?." Mataku sebal,aku mendengar kata-kata itu,sontak membuat bibirku sedikit mengerucut.

"kalau aku bisa,pasti sudah selesai sejak tahun lalu."kukatakan dengan latang tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"soal ini baru diberikan tadi nona,bagaimana akan selesai tahun lalu."datar sekali ucapannya.

"ya..ya..ya..tuan jenius." Ejekku.

"hn.."

Sumpah,orang ini begitu irit begini,ini namanya Sasuke versi menjamin jika didunia ini ada kontes manusia terdatar atau paling tidak manusia terdingin,pasti mereka berdua memenangkan kontes dengan peringkat pertama.

"nah mari kita mulai dengan soal nomor delapan."Dengan tidak sopannya aku merebut kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang guru dadakanku tersebut.

"mendokusei.."aku tak menghiraukan semua gerutunya ,yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menyelesaikan soal –soal merepotkan ini.

"ambil nafas panjangmu."

"kita akan mengerjakan latihan soal ini bukannya latihan bernafas sensei." Suaraku agak sebal dengan nada mengejek,kenapa tidak langsung saja menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal,tapi di malah menyuruh tidak bisa kenapa tidak bilang,kenapa malah bertele-tele seperti begitu aku tetap mengikuti instrupsi darinya dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Selama enam puluh detik,waktu yang diberikan padaku untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"selesai..ayo mulai." Ucapku dengan semangat.

Dia menuliskan beberapa rumus dibuku catatan tulisannya sangat rapi,sangat berbeda dengan apa yang aku tulisanku tidak lebih baik dari tulisannya.

"ini." Dia memberikan buku yang tadi dipinjamnya.

Dia memerosotkan tubuhnya ke beberapa kali membuatku yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meluncur ke alam bawah menempatkan tangannya sebagai tumpuan berpacaran dengan soal-soal ini.

Aku melihat sekilas buku catatanku.300 detik,benar-benar tiga ratus detik waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengingat dan menuliskan soal dia sebegitu pandainya.

-benar aku dapat mengerti dengan jelas sekali,tanpa harus mempelajarinya terlebih yang dia berikan begitu simpel,sesimpel kata untuknya 'jenius'.Aku berulangkali menggeleng kagum pada penulis rumus ini.

Cukup,aku memerintahkan otakku untuk berhenti mengagumi karya dan pembuatnya.

Terlebih dahulu,aku menghela nafasku panjangku disertai tanganku menuliskan beberapa rumus yang kuperlukan lalu menerapkan di angka di satuan internasional disetiap setiap disetiap selamat tinggal pada soal yang terselesaikan.

450 detik selanjutnya aku mampu menyelesaikan dua puluh lelah juga aku mengerjakan semua ini,jadi kuputuskan untuk jeda memperhatikan sensei dadakanku,dia terlihat damai saat earphone disetiap telinganya,tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tempat sesepi ini seharusnya aku bisa mendengarmusik dari alat kali ini aku sama sekali tidak mendengar alunan musik dari alat dia memainkan lagu dengan volume sangat rendah.

Entah sejak kapan dia tertidur,aku tidak tahu,mungkin karena aku terlalu serius sehngga aku tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Matanya yang memang sedikit sipit tertutup dengan yang tertutup kesempurnaan masih ketenangan tersirat sangat jelas di yang hampir sempurna masih mengatup.

Nafasnya terdengar sangat pelan,tapi masih terdengar dengan jelas tubuhnya tercium dengan jelas yang tenang menjadikannya sebagai patung pahatan dengan sangat sempurna disetiap detailnya.

Terpaan sinar matahari menyapu juga tak luput dari sapuan sinar wajahnya terlihat lebih indah dengan sinar matahari mempesona saat dia disinari cahaya matahari.

Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku dengan sedikit menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya dari tak tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat,memandang wajah orang lain dengan tidak wajahnya tanpa kesempurnaannya tanpa dia tahu.

Sekali lagi aku menggelengkan kepalaku,mencari kembali akal sehatku yang sempat hilang karena manusia disampingku ini telah merenggutnya dari coba mengalihkan fikiranku dengan hal untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Terbesit dibenakku,kenapa aku baru bertemu dan melihatnya sekarang,padahal kami sudah bersekolah disekolah yan sama selama dua sangat menyesalinya.

Hey Ino Yamanaka kemana saja kau.

Padahal jelas jelas dia sekelas dengan Sasuke,Naruto,dan Neji senpai tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini lagi,setiap aku ke kelasnya dia tidak pernah di kelas,atau jangan-jangan mataku perlu diperiksakan.

Punggungku teras sangat pegal,kuregangkan otot otot untuk mengikuti jejak guruku,menyandarkan punggungku sedikit menengadahkan wajahku ke atas memandang turun memandangi wajah bosan aku memandangnya wajah sempurnanya.

Sisa waktu tidaklah banyak,berbanding terbalik dengan soal yang belum beberapa soal yang aku tidak berniat untuk bertanya pada guruku,waktu itu juga ku urungkan,aku takut membangunkan acara tidur merenggut pemandangan terindah yang pernah tercipta.

Kupalingkan lagi wajahku,demi melihatnya dan otakku berusaha merekam semua yang telah berusaha menyimpannya dengan baik di mataku enggan untuk melepas pandangannya.

Aku merasa kecanduan zat adiktif,zat adiktif yang terkandung didalam orang disampingku efeknya lebih besar daripada heroin atau nikotin.

Dimana fikiran dan akal sehatku,aku merasa telah kehilangan sehatku seakan berhenti saat kulihat wajah telah mencuri kedua hal itu dari seperti ditelanjangi terang terangan.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu." Suara malasnya membangunkanku dari imajinasiku.

Aku tersentak sejak kapan dia bangun,apa dia mengetahui kalau aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Ah sial pertanyaan itu berputar-putar merah padam karena wajahku ke pura mengerjakan tak mau dia mengira kalau aku pada kenyataannya,aku mulai menyukainya.

"siapa yang memandangmu?,jangan mengada-ada." Dustaku,padahal jelas-jelas dari tadi aku tak mungkinkan aku mengatakan ditaruh dimana harga diriku.

"lalu?"

"aku hanya jengah..dan tidak mengerti beberapa soal."dia menyipitkan matanya. "tadinya aku ingin bertanya tapi,aku tak ingin mengganggu acaramu."

"oh."

"oh?hanya itu?"

"lalu?"

"ajari aku." Aku memeluk tangan kanannya,berharap dia mengabulkan permintaanku.

Kudengar dia munggumam lagi,mungkin itu kata mengendikkan bahuku,tidak mau tahu.

Aku menunjukan soal soal dia malah menyipitkan untuknya ini soal mudah,tapi berbanding terbalik denganku.

Dia mulai lebar-lebar mata dan semua ucapannya,yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

Aku berusaha menangkap sebagian besar maksud dari setiap kutahu hanya beberapa kalimat yang bisa tertangkap di yang lainnya tercecer di syaraf syaraf tubuhku sebelum sampai ke otakku.

Kujawab semua dengan anggukan kepala setiap pembelajaran singkatku pada semua soal dihadapanku.

" "ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan kecil,layaknya anak kecil.

Rasanya sangat lega bisa menyelesaikan semua memerdekakan diri dari kutukan ratu sihir.

Masih ada beberapa detik waktu yang untuk berbasa basi dan sekedar barterimaksih padanya.

"terimakasih ya.." Aku menatapnya dengan senang.

"hm."

"oh ya,apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rasa terimakasihku padamu."ucapku girang.

"untuk saat ini tidak ada,lain kali saja."

"baiklah akan kubayar lain kali,aku janji." Janjiku sambil membereskan buku bukuku.

"mau turun bersama?." Tawarku.

"hm." Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kami berjalan berbaik hati membawakan aku hanya membawa beberapa buku catatan kecil dan kertas jawabanku.

"oh iya,kenapa aku tak pernah melihat senpai ya?." Ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"entahlah." Ucapnya.

"tapi kenapa setiap aku ke kelas senpai,senpai tidak ada?"

"kapan?." Ucapnya dengan sangat datar.

"beberapakali eh sering."

Dia tidak bahunya yang mengendik.

Tinggal satu tikungan lagi aku kami sampai dikelas 3A.

Tapi kenapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat cepat,padahal aku ingin berlama-lama dengan kenalan baruku ini.

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mau berpisah dengannya,padahal dia siapa?.Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan berada di atap sekolah yang telah berjasa membantuku mengerjakan soal merepotkan sedikit menyita perhatianku.

"sampai." Kataku.

"hm..ini." Dia menyerahkan beberapa buku yang dia bawakan.

"terimakasih" tak menjawab.

Rasanya aku benar benar tak rela kami berpisah.

"tunggu.." Tahanku.

"hm?"

"aku lupa..siapa nama senpai?" Bodohnya aku kenapa bisa lupa,padahal itu hal penting.

"pentingkah?"

"sangat.." Jawabku mengangguk tentu itu sangat penting "senpai.." Ucapku memohon.

Dia berkesiap menjawab,aku memperhatikan baik baik..

"Ino..apa tugasmu sudah selesai?." Aku menoleh kebelakang,mencari sumber apa,guru Asuma tiba-tiba berada dia,uh perusak moment tinggal selangkah lagi aku mendapatkan namanya,tapi gagal begitu saja.

"eh iya ini..sensei." Aku menyerahkan hasil pekerjaanku puluh dua detik lagi,jadi ini belum terlambat.

"luar biasa..tidak ada jawaban yang salah..jadi untuk semester ini kau bisa bernafas sedikit lega."

"benarkah?." Aku senang sekali,tidak sia sia aku meminta bantuan pada nanas jenius ini,eh dia menyapu pandanganku demi menemukan sosoknya.

Dapat,ternyata dia sudah tertidur dikursi paling pojok di kebetulan satu meja dengan Naruto-senpai.

"ya..tunggu apa lagi bukankah sekarang kau ada kelas."

"baik ..permisi-sensei." Asuma sensei memasuki kelas yang kuketahui itu kelas 3A.

Aku berjalan menyusuri langkahku dan akhirnya diikuti langkah seribu dari kaki tak pernah lepas dari bibir ,aku seperti manusia yang kerasukan setan.

Tak kusangka ternyata ini hari adalah hari dengan seseorang secara tidak yang langka sialnya,ternyata aku jatuh cinta seseorang yang bahkan tak kuketahui identitas nama saja aku tidak saja baru tadi adalah tiga ribu enam ratus detik terindah selama aku bersekolah di sini.

**Owari**

Huaaa kaget liat hasil akhirnya buruk banget #nangisteriakteriaknggakjelas

Pasti jelek banget ya?#nggak usah ditanya pasti jawabannya iya.

Pasti feelnya kurang ya? #udah tau nanya.

Saya jadi nggak yakin juga ini pairnya shikaino,karena saya fikir ini banyak ino sama sakura,bukan sama shikamaru.

Yah beginilah hasilnya kalau nggak bisa nulis tapi tetep nekat mau nggak ada ide juga pas-pasan lagi,huft saya jadi pusing sendiri waktu baca ini fic pertama saya jadi gomen jika hasihnya hancur banget.

Oke buat shikamaru sama ino selamat ulang tahun ya,gomen kalo telat.

Oke untuk kata kata terakhir saya #sebelum saya kena timpukbotol bekas,saya sebagai penulis mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas kesediaannya pembaca yang sudah berkenan membaca,saya sadar dalam penulisan banyak sekali kekurangannya jadi saya selaku penulis mohon kritik dan saran lewat review para saran sangat dibutuhkan oleh penulis.

titania-chan


End file.
